


Shout if You need To.

by LinRiverSongBeifong



Series: Fraxus Family One-Shots [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: DaddyFreed, I'm Sorry, M/M, PapaLaxus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRiverSongBeifong/pseuds/LinRiverSongBeifong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are days that one will find that they are completely and utterly alone. When those days come to pass, you can never forget them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shout if You need To.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is another one-shot in my "Justine Dreyar Family Chronicles." I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Oh and whoever gets where this one shot was inspired from with will get a free request of any Fraxus Promt! Go ahead and take a guess! Oh and don't forget to review!

Taking Elizabeth's hand in his, Freed walked out of the store. The sound of thunder rang through the air and shortly after the heavens began to cry. Soon the Rune Mage had his umbrella out to face the rain.

"You were right dad! It was going to rain!" Elizabeth said with a small laugh. The twelve year old looked around her and pulled her father further out of the store. Excitement buzzed through her body at the through of playing in the rain which was far too tempting to give up.

Freed let a small chuckle passed his lips and soon followed his daughter down the street.

"Dad? When is Papa coming home?" She asked, a shadow of worry crossed her soft features and soon Freed had to bite back unwanted emotions.

It had been months since Laxus had left them for a mission that the Master of the Guild wanted him on. There had been no word of him which had Freed worried sick.

Taking a deep breath to try and calm him nerves he smiled down at the little dragon at his side. "Well sweetie, I'm not sure when Papa is coming home, but I do know that it's going to be soon. So make sure that you don't worry too much about it." His voice was a bit shaky at the end but Elizabeth seemed not too noticed. She just hummed her response and moved out from under the umbrella to start walking in the rain.

Even with it was pouring down on them, the sky was still a brilliant blue. And the beauty was something that Freed appreciated.

"Lizzy, stay under the umbrella you're going to catch a cold if you get too wet!" He scolded. All he got in response was a giggle.

Shaking his head he was about to reach out for the girl but stopped mid-way. When he noticed who were down the street, his eyes widen with horror and his first thought was to get his baby girl to the guild as fast as possible. Reaching, once again, he took her wrist in a tight gripped and he turned quickly on his heels.

It was Raven Tail!

That was the reason why Laxus had been sent away, he and Gajeel were tracking some leads involving the dark guild and its leader.

"Dad? You're hurting me! What's wrong?" Elizabeth cried beside him. Her dark blue eyes were wide with confusion as she was aimlessly tugged down the street.

Her dad was close to a full out run. His eyes were wide with what she thought was fear. He suddenly pulled her closer and looked around franticly.

The streets were too crowded for him to see which way he should go, people were pushing passed them, all trying to get out of the rain.

Then a strong wing picked up Elizabeth's blonde hair and for a moment it flew around her face. A familiar sent hit her nose and the confusion she had just felt was overcome by sheer joy.

"Papa's home!" She exclaimed! Jumping excitedly from one foot to the other, she pulled her dad along a street they had never been to.

The only guide they had was the scent of Laxus that was leading Elizabeth on.

"Elizabeth! Slow down! We have to get back to the guild where it's safe!" Freed pleaded with his daughter. Nothing got through to her and all she could do was run ahead of him.

Her small hand slipped through his grip and she was off down the street.

"Elizabeth!" He screamed after her.

Pushing passed people, he tried to catch up to her but he noticed that the umbrella he was holding was just getting in the way. Dropping it behind him, he ran as fast as he could before he lost sight of his girl.

The tiny dragon slayer was grinning from ear to ear as the scent of her Papa was getting stronger.

"Papa!" She called out.

Turning a corner, she ended up in an ally. At the very end of it stood a strange man holding some sort of lacrima.

Within moments Elizabeth knew that the stone was the thing giving off her father's scent.

"You're not… Papa?" She questioned.

The man in front of her laughed loudly and he took a step forward. His eyes roamed the little girl's body and soon the smile that was on his face turned to one of pride.

"You certainly are a Dreyar! Such a strong child. I might just make you worthy of calling yourself my granddaughter!" He chimed. His grip on the golden lacrima tighten and sparks of lightning flew from it.

Then Elizabeth noticed the traces of dried blood on the rock. Without a moment of hesitation, she knew who it belonged to.

"Elizabeth!" Her dad called out.

Freed ran into the ally and when his eyes landed on the man in front of his daughter, his mind screamed out. Protect Elizabeth!

Rushing to her side he took her in his arms. Runes formed around them moments later, creating a protective barrier for a short tiem.

"Daddy I'm scared!" She whispered harshly.

Kneeling in front of the distraught girl he spoke soothingly. "Sweetheart I want you to know something. Daddy and Papa love you so much. We're so proud in how strong you've gotten." Tears made both their eyes shine, however Liz wasn't able to hold hers back. Sliding down her cheek, they left wet streaks in their wake.

Raising a hand, Freed stroked her cheek and cleared the tears away. Smiling at her he leaned down and pressed his lips against her forehead.

Two other Raven Tail wizards ran up behind him and his cursed eye glowed brightly.

Runes of pain and death appeared on their chests and soon their cries of pain filled the air around them.

At the sound, Elizabeth stiffen in his arm and soon a sort of calm washed over him.

Pulling his daughter back, he had enough space to look into her shining eyes. With one last smile he told her.

"Elizabeth, run away." Taking her into one last embrace he heard her muffled sobbed and soon pushed her away.

Her hand clutched desperately at his own as she ran passed him, but soon her fingers slipped right through his grip.

Hearing the sound of her running footsteps, he let his runes drop.

Facing the man from Raven Tail he spat.

"Ivan!"

The man in question roar with laughter and smiled at the greenett.

Noticing that his eyes were glued on the lacrima that was in his hand he decided to indulge the little Fairy.

"It's the lacrima I pulled out of my son's dead body! You should be happy that you get to see him one last time before I kill you with his own magic!" A sadistic grin threaten to split his face in two and the pleasure only grew when he saw the look of desperation, denial, anger, and fear on Freed's face. "That face is truly beautiful, no wonder Laxus decided to take you to bed. You must make the cutest little noises." He growled.

Freed didn't seem to register what the man was saying. Tears slid down his face and his eyes were on the shining gold lacrima.

"Laxus?" He whimpered. His breathing was short and raspy and his face formed an ugly sod, but that did nothing to diminish the light of murderous rage that made his eyes glow brightly.

Letting his shoulders fall, Ivan noticed that he was not going to get anything out of the Green beauty and just shook his head in disappointment. "And I believed that you would have been a bit of fun!"

Shaking in pure anger, Freed let his wings appear and he drew his reaper.

"I'm going to kill you!" He screamed.

Elizabeth ran through the street crying for help.

"Please! Anyone!" She begged.

"Aunt Ever! Uncle Bickslow!" She screamed.

She was roughly pushed to the side as people walked passed her, they all seemed to have been oblivious to her pleas and tears. Some random man to entertained in the book that he was reading slammed into her violently. Sending her to the floor, she landed on her back. The air in her lungs flew out of her body and she struggled to get back up.

Managing to get on her knees she looked up hoping that she would be able to gain someone's attention.

The sky above her darkened and all too familiar lightning began to form in the heavens.

Shaking her head in desperation and fear she tried to get back up, but her legs buckled and she hit the ground again.

A clap of thunder and a powerful rod of lightning soon followed. As it flew down to earth Elizabeth caught sight of where it would land.

Her eyes widen and as soon as the lightning hit its mark, she knew she had lost everything.

A scream of agony was ripped from her throat and she yelled.

"Daddy!"


End file.
